In the related art, various electrostatic sensors have been proposed (for example, JP 2014-61753 (Reference 1) or the like).
In such an electrostatic sensor, for example, in terms of external appearance, it is considered that a plurality of electrodes are concealed in a back portion of a decoration portion of an attachment target member. In this case, the plurality of electrodes are widened toward the decoration portion as a whole.
In a case where the decoration portion is formed of a material such as metal or a high dielectric constant resin (hereinafter, referred to as a “metal-based material”), the plurality of electrodes are likely to be joined through the decoration portion therebetween, and thus it is likely to have remarkably low detection sensitivity of the respective electrodes to a detection target. As a result, there is a possibility that it is not possible to identify which electrode of the plurality of electrodes detects the detection target.